Gameplay Mechanics
Commands The Sundren Command System is a powerful tool at the players disposal, which gives access to advanced ingame functions, such as ones pertaining to reputation with various factions. All commands start with a period. All commands can be viewed ingame by typing .help. We are constantly adding and changing commands, you are well served checking .help once in a while. Custom Spells/Spell Changes VIEW our custom spells and/or spell changes. DMFI DMFI is short for "Dungeon Master Friendly Initiative" When playing, not everything will be presented in game. If you need a dice roll, for one reason or another, you can use the DMFI tools. The DMFI tools can be accessed through the in-game menu, enabled by default, and can be accessed in the Sundren menu, accessed by right clicking yourself. Death If a character is reduced to 0 hitpoints, they are knocked out and considered to be bleeding to death. A healing spell or kit will revive you with no penalty. If no one comes to your aid, you have a chance to stabilize. Characters with high constitution scores have a higher chance of recovering from the bleed effect. If your character is reduced to -10 hitpoints, they are considered dead, and will arrive in the Fugue. Upon death 30 points will be deducted from your vitality. Death is taken very serious in Sundren. Should you pass away, you are given 4 options to return to your mortal frame: # Someone can cast Raise Dead or Resurrection on your body. An amount of your lost vitality will be returned this way, 20 points if you are Raised, and all 30 if you are Resurrected. (Note you can toggle whether people are allowed to raise you via the Sundren Menu) # Someone can pay a priest to raise you in a temple. Compared to being raised by a player, temple raises will only restore 10 lost vitality. # You may choose to speak to the Reaper of the Void. It will reform your body and shuffle your soul back to it. You will not recover any of the lost 30 vitality, and you will lose gold. Also you may lose random items from your inventory, having been stolen from your corpse while you were deceased. # Once your vitality has decreased to 0 your situation becomes more dramatic: You will no longer be able to be raised from the dead, or be able to return with the help of the Reaper of the Void. Regardless of all this, if you possess a Signus, this is a one time "get out of jail free card" to be used to return to life. If you manage to reach 0 vitality you can speak to the Reaper and he will refund you 50 vitality on the spot, taking your signus. Whenever you are in game, and not in the AFK room or the Fugue, your character will regain vitality at a rate of 1 point every 5 minutes. Also, having a low vitality will make you more susceptible to harm, taking more damage from attacks and suffering lowered saving throws. These rules are effective after a player character reaches level six. Emotes Emotes are basically social actions undertaken by your character to further immersion into the world. To use emotes, you simply type in the action you want to undertake, prefixed by a period. For example, sitting would be: “.sit” in the chat window, which would result in your character following through with the action. Experience Sundren does not use the standard NWN2 experience system. Instead, we utilize a system which regulates the experience gain based on how much experience you have gained, as a total. This is counted towards a "cap" on experience. We have taken this measure to discourage grinding and encourage players to roleplay (Experience given by DM's does count towards the limit, but is not itself modified by the gain limiter). Upon character creation, you are entitled to take your third level. At this time level twenty is the highest that any character can aspire to reach through experience gained through killing monsters. Virtually, the only way to advance beyond such a point is through the receiving of DM awarded experience, which is granted for things such as participation in events, good roleplay, creative and in-character forum posts, and a few other methods. NPC quests are also viable ways to get your hands on experience, even after reaching this cap. While your character is in play, he or she will receive 30XP every 10 minutes, which is counted as roleplay awarded experience that everyone receives. Quests, and experience granted to you manually from a DM are the only ways to attain any experience whatsoever when at level cap. Once your character reaches the twentieth level, he or she is no longer entitled to the 30XP per 10 minutes, and loses its income. Languages Sundren implements a modified version of the DMFI language option. Resting Resting in Sundren is very different from the Official Campaign by Obsidian Entertainment. First and foremost, you cannot easily rest in armor. Thus, when clad in plate, you can't just drop on your back and close your eyes, this will incur fatigue. When you rest in "unsafe" or "wild" areas, you will not be able to heal nearly as much as you would if you had rested in a safe place. You will regain an amount of HP equal to your character level plus your survival skill ranks. This means that you will take a short break from combat, catch your breath, and recover your focus. You may also say a small prayer. When you exceed level 5, you will be subject to a rest timer of 10 minutes. This means that you cannot rest again before 10 minutes have passed. If you rest in a safe area, such as a rented hotel room, you will fully recover all of your health and have the added advantage of being able to rest as often as you would desire, however resting in armor will still incur fatigue. Restrictions We try to impose very few restrictions on what we view as our players creative freedom. Certain things, however, merit restrictions. These are: ECL races, some classes, and uncanny backgrounds. If your character has a background which is out of the ordinary (Such as heir to the crown of Cormyr) it will need to be approved by DMs. We expect good and stable role players to take up the mantle of these extraordinary characters, and thus the allowances are few and far between. Roleplaying Players in Sundren will be rewarded for role playing at a dungeon master's discretion. Those who stay in character frequently can expect experience awards and at times, even powerful character-tailored items. Sundren Menu When right clicking on your character, you will notice a Sundren menu. From this menu, you have access to our world tools, which allow you to look for other people to roleplay with, as well as delete the character you are currently playing. Be careful, though, as this cannot be undone.